The Thing
T''he Thing from Another World ''(1951) * Seed pods - Burned by Captain Patrick Hendry * Dr. Arthur Carrington - Killed by The Thing * The Thing - Destroyed, electrocution by Captain Patrick Hendry The Thing (1982) # Wolf - Turned into a thing before the film began. # Mathias - Blown up by Grenade # Lars - Shot in eye by Gary # Unnamed Man - Died of blood loss after slitting his wrists and neck. # Sled Dog - Turned into a thing. # Sled Dog - Dissolved with green slime. # Sled Dog - Shot in the chest by Macready with a shotgun. # Dog Thing '- Incinerated by Childs with a flamethrower. # ''George Bennings - Turned into a thing. # 'Bennings Thing '- Incinerated by Macready with a bonfire. # 2 Sled Dogs - Chopped apart by Dr. Blair with an axe. # Fuchs ''- Disintegrated with a flare. # ''Vance Norris ''- Died of a heart attack and turned into a thing. # ''Dr. Copper ''- Arms bitten off by Norris Thing. # '''Norris Thing Body '- Incinerated by Macready with a flamethrower. # 'Norris Thing Head '- Incinerated by Macready with a flamethrower. # Clark - Shot in the head by Macready. # ''Palmer'' '- Body burst open when he was revealed to be a thing. # '''Palmer Thing '- Blown up by Macready with a grenade. # Windows ''- Incinerated by Macready with a flamethrower. # ''Gary' '- Eaten by the giant thing after being fused to Dr. Blair. # 'Dr. Blair '- Infected and later eaten by the giant thing, as the thing that bursts out of its stomach was him. # Nauls ''- Eaten by the giant thing. # '''Blair Thing '- Blown up by Macready with dynamite. # 'Giant Thing '- Blown up by Macready with dynamite. The Thing (2011) * Lars' Dog - Assimilated by Original Thing/off screen/ * Henrik Larsen - Assimilated, killed by the thing, killed in explosion with dynamite by Sam Carter * Griggs - Assimilated by Original Thing/off-screen/, transformed into thing, killed in helicopter crash * Olav - Devoured to death by Griggs Thing/off screen/ * Juliette - Assimilated Griggs Thing/off screen/, transformed into thing, incinerated with flamethrower by Lars * Karl - Partially assimilated by Juliette Thing, incinerated with flamethrower by Lars (Deleted Scene of Karl Thing) * Peder - Shot with handgun, killed in explosion by Derek Jameson * Edvard Wolner - Assimilated by Juliette Thing/off-screen/, transformed into the thing, incinerated woth flamethrower by Kate Lloyd * Jonas - Suffocated while his face was being attached by scuttler by Edvard Wolner Thing * Derek Jameson - Impaled through stomach with tentacle by Edvard Wolner Thing * Adam Finch - Assimilated , head attatched to Edvard Wolner Thing's head and transformed into Split Face, incinerated with flamethrower by Kate Lloyd * Sander Halvorson - Assimilated by Split Face, transformed into thing, killed with grenade being chucked in mouth by Kate Lloyd * Sam Carter - Assimilated, incinerated with flamethrower by Kate Lloyd * Colin - Wrists/throat slit with razor blade while hiding from Split Face Debatable deaths * Childs - Frozen to death, possibly infected. * R.J. MacReady - Froze to death. * Kate Lloyd - Froze to death. Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Film series Category:Movies Category:Aliens